1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional shaping apparatus, a three-dimensional shaping method, and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional shaping apparatuses using the inkjet printing technology are known. It is known that a set of processes of supplying powder, leveling the surface of the powder to form a powder layer, and ejecting shaping liquid to the powder layer to form dots, for example, is repeated to shape a three-dimensional shaped object. Typical techniques known to the inventor are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-015613, for example.
When the apparatus stops operation in the middle of the processes and then starts the operation again, dots formed by the shaping liquid ejected to the powder layer before the stop of operation, in some cases, do not combine with dots formed by the shaping liquid ejected to a newly formed powder layer after the resuming of the operation, which may create discontinuity between the dots. In this case, the resulting three-dimensional shaped object includes a portion, which was formed before the stop and after the resuming of the operation, less strong than the other portions of the three-dimensional shaped object, in some cases. In other words, typical techniques known to the inventor cannot prevent strength loss in the three-dimensional shaped object.